The Devil's Mistress
by blue-ninja13
Summary: Naruto is sent to the Cloud village, only to be kidnapped & brainwashed, confused about his true identity another demon has to save him from his misery. Will Naruto finally gain strength, love and happiness? Or will Orochimaru or Akatsuki take it away?
1. What Ifs

**The Devil's Mistress**

Rated M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chap 1

The What If's

(Prologue)

What If after the great Kyuubi Kitsune was sealed away in baby Naruto and sent away from Konoha to be kept under the watchful eye of another great demon? The two tailed cat demon, Nibi no Nekomata. A great shape shifter, the pet of the God of Death, and the controller of the dead and lost souls.

But... before he arrived safely into Raikage's household he was kidnapped by the Uchiha clan. Only after 8 years did they finally get him back to the Nibi and the Cloud village. They were alerady too late. Naruto, having already been stripped of his pride and dignity was sent into complete confusion. Having no clue about his true identity. They tried their best to figure out why the Uchiha clan need such a boy. It was devastating when the Cloud village found out what he had become...

He was THE Sasuke Uchiha's boytoy, a slave, and was a total Uke. Yet Naruto was still older than Nibi by a few years. (A/N: Don't ask how that happened.)

(5 damn years later)

"Clumsy boy get your ass over here!" yelled a man in a kitchen cooking something.

A while later a blond teen stumbled out of his room just to find himself staring into the eyes of an angry cook.

"AHH!!" Naruto fell backwards landing on his butt.

"You were suppose to be out 30 minutes ago… you're late and!" it was like most days the Raikage would just walk into the argument and the cook would just shut up automatically. And then in a moments notice the cook would have his face in the ground by the kage's feet. "Hello Raikage-sama. How was your sleep? Anything I can do for you?"

"No, no, no… just one thing."

"Anything at all." The cook said with his face still planted on the ground.

"Leave my house guest alone." The Raikage said with a slight laugh.

"Anything you say Raikage-sama." The red faced cook said through his big fake smile.

"Now Naruto…" the kage turned his eyes to look down at the blond.

"Yes?" he said as he stood up.

"I want you to train with my daughter."

Naruto's eyes widened as he pointed at the Raikage, "You had a daughter!"

The Cook shook his fist at Naruto, "Mind your manners in front of the kage, boy! And don't point! It's rude you baka!"

The cook and Naruto both turned when they heard laughter coming from the kage, "Ahaha! Funny that you mention it… she's been avoiding you since you've came into the household. She's outside meditating, you'll find her in the garden."

Naruto walked out through the paper doors going towards the direction where the garden filled with cherry blossoms were. He actually did feel a presence in the house not exactly human, but it did have a strong aura. _'I wonder if that was her…'_

"Who the hell dare disturbs me!?" growled an angry voice sitting behind the Sakura tree. But without the slightest movement he felt a cold blade pressed against his neck. "Oh it is you, Kyuubi."

"Who?"

"I see why my father sent you here to me… you're stealth and offense completely sucks." The voice behind Naruto chuckled as it pushed him on to the ground. "Uchiha boytoy."

Naruto made a fist, "I am NOT his boytoy!"

"Oh yeah…. I forgot,Nine tails… I remember when the Uchiha clan brainwashed you… you think I don't have unlimited chakra like you makes me weaker than you well tough luck! It doesn't look that way!"

He slowly looked up to see a young girl in a dark blue kimono, with lovely long black hair , and dark onyx black eyes to match, even though it made her look just like those Uchihas. She looked practically innocent with that kunai in her hand until he heard her speak. Her voice voice was filled with venom and hate, you could practically die right there in fear, until he heard a familiar sound.

"Nibi! Stop it this instant." The Raikage boomed… his voice minicked thunder.

"I'm sorry father." The girl gave Naruto a mean glare before starting to walk off.

Her father called her back to him. "Nibi..."

"What is it father?" She turns around slowly to face her father.

"You are to train Naruto, you are officially his sensei now." And after those words her heart felt like it leaped out of her throat.

"S-sure… whatever." She turned and walked away as her traditional kimono fluttered behind her like butterflies.

No one knew Nibi still remembers the her own demon memories… for some weird reason. But another factor was that she WAS the demon, she wasn't just the Jinchuuriki or the container. She knew if the demon in Naruto got stronger… it would be stronger than her.

Back in the past in the Ancient Wars of the 9 Gods they fought each other feeling at the peek of victory she lost to the Kyuubi and almost lost her life to him, only to be saved just in time by the God of Death, even though she lost the battle. She wanted to be stronger than her enemy… not teach it.

The Kyuubi later was named 'The King of Bijuu' while her partnership with the Hachibi (the current Orochimaru) cost her her life as a demon and was forced be reborn. And besides, the main reason why her hatred was directed at the Kyuubi was because of the eight tailed snake's jealousy to BE the most power of all 9 of them. Which he failed miserably.

And so... the story continues on...


	2. Training

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto and never will

(But Naruto OWNS YOU! Mwahah!)

(just kidding)

Chap 2

Training

(The next damn day)

The sun rises slowly into the sky and yet Naruto hasn't even budged. "Eh? How'd my covers get so heavy?" As slow as a slug, he opens his eyes…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto's now yelling and waving his hands around dramatically.

Nibi apparently isn't pleased with the fact the blond gave her a headache so early in the morning "You dobe! Get a hold of yourself; please don't wet your pants next. How squeamish can you possibly get!?"

"Eh-heh-heh, sensei?" he scratched his head as he was dumbfounded.

"Don't… call… me… that." Nibi held her head as IF she was disappointed. Later she reappeared by the doorway with her back faced towards him. "Meet me outside in 10 minutes tops. If you're late, you'll pay the consequences."

And after that she was gone.

"huff… she is so ignorant." He sat there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
(A/N: Wow Naruto… very BIG word there!)

Having finished dressing the tan blond jumped out his window into the garden and then hears sounds of clapping by one of the Sakura trees.

"Wow Naru-chan, what an entrance." The waiting demon proclaimed by the tree. "So are we going to train or what?"

"Well you're the one whose suppose to be training me!"

"Hey dobe, training isn't about how many techniques you use. It's about the experience you've had in fighting and your will to never give up." She pulls out a kunai and twirls it around in the air. "Show me what you got." Her black hair blows in the wind as she tosses another kunai at Naruto for him to use.

He catches it with his right hand as he charges at Nibi. Performing some hand seals with both hands he creates a shadow clone, which also is running at the demon at full speed.

Later the bunshin skids on the ground aiming for Nibi's legs while at the same time Naruto leaps up into the air.

"Good… but not good enough." She threw the kunai at the bunshin as she punched the incoming Naruto in the kidney. But she didn't see another secretly made bunshin coming in to send a powerful kick in her back.

It put all its power in that kick, before disappearing in a poof of smoke. You can hear a sickening crack. As Nibi let out a loud yelp, growling as she sent a punch across Naruto's face sending him far away enough for her to let herself heal.

"Ugh… was that very necessary?" She stood up still limp from the injury but cracked her neck once as she let her demon powers fix her up quickly. Straightening her cracked rib and displaced spine. "Well at least your kicks aren't weak."

Naruto stood up quickly showing no fatigue what so ever. His expression changed though, he was serious. Copying Nibi's exact speed he appeared behind her and kicked the back of her knee forcing her to kneel forward.

Using that to his advantage he turned to the side and gave her a kick in the face, but as he was in motion she leaned back avoiding his leg barely… but completely.

When his leg as right over her head she grabs it and pulls it down in front of her, grabbing his other leg helped her in slamming him down onto the ground. Tightening her grip she threw him into the air and jumped up herself, doing a complete front flip in midair she slams her heel into Naruto's chest, making him fall faster, being smashed into the ground. She falls with her fist first ramming it into his stomach.

A constant river of blood created many red glistening pools which scattered the area as they fought. Both shed blood yet none of them could actually extremely weaken the other.

A calm breeze blew over the now blood splattered garden. Partially destroyed by craters in the ground, fire, explosion, you name it. But they both stood there panting and wheezing. Each one staring at the other.

Wiping a dash of blood of his cheek he looked up with a grin, seeing this girl tired and covered in wounds was like victory to him.

Yet she seemed so calm, so wise, he couldn't understand that.

She let the blood drip down her lip and drop to the floor, creating more crimson ponds. Clutching her stomach, she thought, was a sign of weakening and defeat. There was a big slash across her stomach, created from Naruto's previous attacks.

Naruto's injuries were healing faster than the other demon's but he didn't exactly notice it. Subconsciously licking the blood off his lips, he charged one last time for his final attack.

But through Nibi's eyes she noticed many things. As he charged at her she saw that every minute during his fight he'd act more like a fox, unleashing his animal characteristics. His demeanor changed the most and his physical appearance was tweaked a bit. He got longer nails which looked like claws, slightly faster speed, and clearer whiskers.

But during all this she was in deep thought and didn't notice that he was already in close range from her. So she suffered a large scratch wound cross the shoulder and chest.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief trying to hold back the urge to transform and change into her true demon form. A huge bijuu that was comparable to the Kyuubi fox in size, strength, and power.

So…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. she bit him.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. Since the younger girl, who he called 'Sensei' had just sank her sharp teeth into his neck.

Blood rolled down his neck down into his torn up clothes while her kimono was being drenched by his blood, the Kyuubi's blood.

She fought to bite harder but suddenly stopped. Something had hit her, not a hard blow, but a tear.

She thought hard to herself since she had just seen now that Naruto was turning pale. _'He's losing blood…maybe just too much.'_

She wiped his blood off her lips as she looked up. He looked as if he was crying blood. (A/N: Not his own blood… the blood he was drenched in from before mixed with his tears to make his look like that. And no, Nibi is not a vampire.)

His vision blurred as his legs gave away. His eyes closed as he fell back, ever so slowly. Nibi stared, not knowing whether to catch him, break his fall, or leave him there.

She chose… to fall with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sasuke: **What got you to do the ending like that?

**Blue-ninja13: **Well I was listening to the Naruto song "Sadness and Sorrow". What your doing has an effect on what you write. And I thought that was a cool ending… I didn't want her to sound like a guy and catch Naruto bridal style.

**Gaara: **Suuuuure.

**Temari:** Isn't Naruto gay in this fanfiction?

**Blue-ninja13:** It's complicated, but I'll let you in on something. First he's a Uke (he's gay) then he's not gay. Get the point?

**Sasuke:** How can someone be gay then not be gay? Seriously use some Common sense woman! Anyway, he's mine.

**Nibi:** SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS UCHIHA!

**Blue-ninja13:** Calm down Nibi! Gosh! You know he's yours…


	3. Healing

**Disclaimer-** How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Naruto but I sure own this fan fiction.

Chap 3

Healing

Naruto was lying on a bed which definitely wasn't his. "Huh where am I?" He looked at the ceiling and saw origami animals hanging off the ceiling.

"Hmmm…" He thought to himself and started to observe them. Clearly there was at least one of all the zodiac animals there, but there were a few on the side that interested him.

A raccoon with one tail, a turtle looking creature with three tails, and rooster looking reptile with four tails.

He looked to the right more and saw a five tailed dog, a weasel with six tails, seven tailed badger, and a vicious eight tailed snake or dragon. He turned to sleep on his side and found himself staring at the blue purplish two tailed origami cat sitting on the desk.

"Wow. It looks so beautiful!" He picked it up gently and placed it in his hand as he saw something behind it. "What's that?" He looked closer and saw it.

A magnificent nine tailed fox sitting there, looking proud. The sun shown through the window and that gave it a fine glow.

Then, the door opened.

"Naruto?"

He turned his head to face the person who came through the door. "Hmm? Oh, hi Nibi!"

"I see you've found my collection." Her voice sounded happier than yesterday as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"What are these?" Naruto pointed at the tailed animals.

She smiled and took the fox into her hand. "Those are just the nine legendary tailed beasts. It's a hobby of mine to make origami animals."

"Their cool." He returns the cat back to her original place. Then Nibi looks up and sees the eight tailed snake hanging there. Her smile was then replaced with a frown.

"Damn, I forgot to take that one down…" She cursed and stood up on the bed to reach for it.

Naruto looks up at her and the snake. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just something happened before… hundreds of years ago between me and the real eight tailed snake. Just every time I take it down, it comes back. It's like someone's putting it there just to taunt me." She said with a sigh and takes it down, later crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash.

"Does this have to do with me?" he looked curious.

Not surprised by the question all she had to say was, "The answers will be unearthed over time."

"Hey, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" She took the origami cat and the origami fox and placed them closer together on the table.

"Why are they on your desk and not with the other tailed beasts?"

She smiled happily and said, "Because we're special."

(A/N: Take note that she didn't say 'they' but said 'we're')

"Oh." And with that he smiled big and looked at her. "What happened yesterday after I passed out?"

That very off topic and unexpected question stumped her.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_She wiped his blood off her lips as she looked up. He looked as if he was crying blood._

_His vision blurred as his legs gave away. His eyes closed as he fell back, ever so slowly. Nibi stared, not knowing whether to catch him, break his fall, or leave him there._

_She chose… to fall with him._

_The demon for once didn't want him to get hurt, more than how he already was. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him close in mid fall and held his head in her hands._

_Nibi placed her legs on the ground to support her weight so she wouldn't hurt the unconscious blond that was under her as she rested her head gently on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart comforted hers._

_Slowly, she drifted into sleep only to be awakened later by a small tap on her shoulder._

"_Nibi-sama? Nibi sama?" A small blue haired girl whispered into her ear, holding her arm as she slowly stood up._

_Nibi looked down at Naruto and the girl knew she wanted to bring him with her so together they carried him into Nibi's room. Which was the room that Naruto couldn't find and didn't know existed._

_Picking him up was simple as dropping him on the bed but everything in between as a drag. They still managed though._

_(inside Nibi's room)_

_(A/N: She got her own private bathroom… lucky her.)_

"_You are excused Kyoto-chan." The used to be nameless, blue haired girl bowed and left the room, closing the door silently behind her._

_Nibi quietly walked to the door and locks it, later entering her bathroom in search for a towel. She pulls one down quickly and drenches it in the hot water of her prepared bath. And instead of using it, she squeezes out the water, and then walks back to her bed with the towel._

_Washing away the bloody trails of his tears was hard but she did it anyway, slowly washing away every trance of the fight. Lowering the towel down to his neck she remembered that horrible wound she placed on him, which could have easily punctured through his air passages, if she hadn't stopped._

_So she cleaned his neck with ease, gently removing the blood. She didn't have to clean his wounds because they've already been healed._

_After removing his shirt she cleaned the blood off his chest, only to see that the Kyuubi's powers only healed his major wounds and left the rest alone. Leaving the towel on the bed besides him she was now concentrated in healing them._

_She closed her eyes. "Chiyute no Jutsu." Her hands glowed with green chakra as she performed the Healing Hands Technique. The constant rate she was using her chakra didn't tire her. She was used to it._

_It killed her to leave his side but she had to go get cleaned up herself. She untied her kimono and let it drop to the floor as she stepped into her hot, steaming bath. The demon let herself sink into the water while she held her breath._

_While she occupied herself by counting the seconds she held her breath, her mind was still thinking about the day's training, quickly sitting up in the tub because she ran out of air on the 30th second._

_She washed her arms tenderly and her slender legs as well. But when she brought a hand up to her chest its touch made a burning sensation run across her chest, making her wince in pain._

"_How troublesome. I thought it was healed already, oh well, I guess everything's different when your fighting another demon." Nibi takes the towel and brushes it over the open wound closing her eyes, trying to shut out the stinging pain._

_Stepping out of the bath she wraps a towel around her body and pulls out some clothes from her closet, kicking her old bloody kimono away to the side she slips on a T-shirt and slides on some panties, later pulling on her pants._

_(A/N: Yes this is her sleepwear. And no its not the clothes she was wearing in the morning.)_

_She spots Naruto on the bed so she softly pounces on him, trying not to disturb him. "Your so troublesome, Naruto." She places a kiss on his forehead, then sleeps besides him, hugging him as she slept._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

She turned and looked at Naruto as he was waving his arm in front of her face. "Eh?! Nibi are you there? You ok? You sorta spaced out there… did you hear a thing I said?"

She laughed and smiled. "I'm fine…" But the worried look still lingered in her expression. She knew she couldn't hide it. "I'm going to go for a walk." She stood up just as Naruto got up to follow her. "I need to be alone, please." And then she left him.

When she went far enough in the garden she sat down against a tree looking up to the sky. _'He would never know how I felt just then, since he loves that Uchiha.'_

"Ha, love is such a silly thing to worry about right now." She sighed and stared up into the clouds. "Damn… I can't be falling for him. That can't happen, since we've finally met, after all those years I avoided him ever since he came into our household."

"Oh for the sake of Kami, Nibi, your Cloud's second best and nothing can compare with that." She said to herself but still not trusting her words.

(The next day)

Nibi knocked on his door. "Hey Naruto?" There was no answer so she entered the room anyway. Just to walk in and find Naruto drooling and shirtless, sleeping in his bed.

"Holy shit!"She quickly turned around trying to stop blood from gushing out of her nose.

Too bad for her… cause he woke up. "Hey sensei! I didn't know you were here already! You're up early."

And without turning around she just waved an arm at him. "Just go put on a damn shirt! You're going to catch a cold!"

"Oh yeah… wait a sec." He turned to grab his shirt off the bed just as her damn bloody nose stopped, thank goodness.

"What were you here for, again?" He slipped on his shirt and waited for his answer.

"I want you to enter the Chuunin exams as an academy student in Konoha. So we won't have to put up with any trouble getting in." She stated calmly.

"Alright!"

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'. Ok so you'll be leaving tomorrow."

He stops his cheers and stares into Nibi's eyes. "Are you coming with me?"

"No."

He looked disappointed and she could tell, but she wanted to be far away from Konoha as possible. It was not because of him, but because of someone else… someone also known as…………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………… Orochimaru.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**PLEASE REVIEW! thanks!**


	4. The journey

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto or the show "Naruto"

Short

chapter summary- Nibi comes along anyway on the journey to the hidden leaf village. But an unexpected death holds them back another day, And we find out Naruto isn't as homosexual like he was before. (Sorry just had to put that…) Nibi walks in hearing Naruto singing "Lips of an Angel" when he thought there was no one around. Etc. Not telling you anymore. But there's a surprise guest around the end...

Chap 4

The Journey

"Eh! You blond baka! You're going to be late! Get your ass outside and start walking!" some angry voice inside the mansion yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok Oba-san!" grabbing his pack he ran straight out the door and BANG! "Ow… my head…" _'This is such a bad place to be in right now…. gulp.'_ He found himself on top of the furious demon.

Nibi screeched at the top of her lungs "IDIOT! Get off me!"

Subconsciously he held her down and asked "Why are you out here? I thought you weren't coming?"

"Who said I was coming? I'm going to accompany you, you dolt! Your sensei must be there during the exams. I don't want you to be killed. My priority is to keep you alive… not send you to die in that bothersome exam." Fuming with rage she pushed him off her and she stood up quickly.

"There's another reason why I am coming… but it has nothing to do with you… so don't bother asking."

"Nibi-sama, we should go now… any later we will have to travel through the night as well to get there in less than 4 days." A random escort approached her with this information.

"Of course… let's go." Just as she started walking a poor villager accidentally bumped into her shoulder, quite hard that both of them fell back.

"I'm sorry Nibi-sama the daughter of the Cloud kage. Forgive me for my clumsiness, have mercy." The poor man was on his knees attempting to step closer to her but all of a sudden Naruto took her hand and pulled her up.

She walked pass the man with a small nod. "It's alright… please we must get going."

As they traveled down the road Nibi turned to look over her shoulder, watching her village shrink into the distance. She blinked because her vision was clouded all of a sudden. _'How weird, this has never happened before.'_

Suddenly a jolt of pain pulsed through her arm, it was so unbearable that she grabbed it with her other arm and bit her lip to hold back her cries. Her heartbeat was loud and slow, and getting slower. She swore it was going to stop then she felt it. This sharp 'pang' in her chest like someone was squeezing it.

Collapsing onto her knees she held onto her chest but held herself up from the ground with the other. Now all the noises around her was so loud everyone looked like blurry blobs, her senses were acting extremely weird.

Falling onto her back she still held onto her hurting chest as her escorts crowded around her. Naruto was the only one she saw clearly from the crowd because of the orange color of his outfit. She started to hyperventilate.

Someone grabbed her hand and an instant she knew who it was…. but something in the back of her mind hit her…

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Nibi-sama, we should go now… any later we will have to travel through the night as well to get there in less than 4 days." A random escort approached her with this information._

"_Of course… let's go." Just as she started walking a poor villager accidentally bumped into her shoulder, quite hard that both of them fell back._

_Just as they bumped into each other the man grazed something against her shoulder, enough to create a small cut but not enough to feel it. _

_(A/N: something poisoned.)_

"_I'm sorry Nibi-sama the daughter of the Cloud kage. Forgive me for my clumsiness, have mercy." The poor man was on his knees attempting to step closer to her but Naruto took her hand and pulled her up._

_She walked pass the man with a small nod. "It's alright… please we must get going."_

_(END OF QUICK FLASHBACK)_

"No!" Nibi choked out as the pain in her chest increased.

One of her escorts tried to figure out what to do as another one kept on repeating the words "its ok Nibi-sama. You'll be fine. Hang in there."

'_How come I'm not healing? There's is no poison I can not comprehend. I can't die. I refuse to die!'_

Between her lasts breaths she whispered "Naruto… I… " Then her hand fell limp, her breathing stopped, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, only she would never wake up.

_(A little trip down memory lane)_

"_Where am I?" Nibi looked around as villagers passed her, but then she spotted a familiar looking kimono that passed by her. She reached out to touch it but her hand went through the clothing and the little girl's arm._

_Shocked but still curious, she followed the girl around the corner. She noticed the girl was following someone. And after taking a few turns the girl turns into an alley._

_Nibi dashed into the alley after her and she came face to face with…… herself? 'That can't be me! It…. Is….' _

_The child version of herself suddenly turned and looked at a shadowy figure that was deeper in the alley. So the child stepped deeper into the darkness._

"_Come here child… come and see what is left of that person you called your mother…" Nibi felt scared. "That voice! I know that voice!"_

_Nibi ran after herself, staring down at herself kneeling over the dead, blood covered corpse of her mother's. And the killer… whose eyes shown in the darkness. They belonged to the one and only, Orochimaru._

_The maniac grinned "Stupid two tailed bitch, don't try anything stupid next time. My plan failed because you were weak. You couldn't defeat the Kyuubi and now you're a pathetic little girl with family. Do something like that again and you will lose everything precious to you and your life._

_On the verge of tears she hugged the wall feeling like she was going to be sick. But then as she touched the wall she fell right through into another scene. One memory that wasn't hers, it was Naruto's._

"_Go home Naruto! You little demon! Come children don't get to close to him."_

"_He was the only one that didn't pass…"_

"_Serves him right!"_

"_He deserves it."_

_She walked up and saw what the child, Naruto, was before he came into her house hold. He was sad, lost, no one to turn to, no one to love. She walked up to him and surprisingly everyone could see her this time around._

_There was an awful silence as the villagers waited for her reaction. But she got down to his level so she could into his eyes and she hugged him. There were shocked villagers staring and millions of gasps that could be heard._

_The demon picked up the child and held him close, then started walking towards the villagers. Everyone started to back away in fear and every few seconds Nibi would stop and turn to stare into the villagers' frightful eyes. _

_Nibi walked passed a couple of snotty kids who looked like that hated her and Naruto with every piece of them. She was staring down at them all. "Don't hate what you don't understand," Then Nibi continued to walk through the crowd holding the child in her arms. _

_She passed by a few parents shaking in fear, like the Death God himself was present. She looked through their eyes and into their souls later walking off like their existence was unbearable, "Don't hate what you fear because he is not what you should be fearing."_

_As she passed the last couple of villagers something stabbed into her back and she fell instantly into a black darkness._

_(End of flash back)_

"Hey! She's awake!"

"Naruto-san, please calm down. She was dead a moment ago. She needs some space."

Nibi quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "So what happened?"

"Huh?" The escorts and Naruto were utterly confused.

"When I passed out?"

"You didn't lose consciousness Nibi-sama, you died. It's miraculous that your heart started to beat on its own after 100 fatality. But none of us have a clue what happened to you back there."

"Where are we now?" Nibi looked around and noticed they weren't on the path anymore.

"I'm sorry Nibi-sama; we stopped at the next closest village after you "passed out". We shouldn't travel at night, considering what happened. We have lost one day, Nibi-sama, but we have already sent one of your fellow escorts ahead so that he could tell the Hokage." He tried his best not to sound very negative.

She looked slightly pleased but just waved off the bad news "It's alright, Shinji, just find me a horse for tomorrow and some warm sake."

And as quickly as that everyone started to clear out of the room, Naruto being the last one to exit the room was called back into the room by the raven haired girl. "What is it, sensei?"

Not looking directly at him she said "Come here."

Trying not to look nervous he stepped closer to her and sat down on the side ofthe bed. "What is it, Nibi-chan?"

"Did I say anything before I 'died'?" She asked him, without looking at him.

"You called my name and tried to say something else, and that was it."

She was relieved that she died before she continued saying what she was about to say. "Ok, that's all."

And all of sudden Naruto burst out saying "It sounded like you were about to say something about liking someone."

Then, she mentally snapped. "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?"

"Eh-heh, just making guesses." He scratched his head.

She pulled him close and hugged him just like before but this time he wasn't that sad boy in the memory but a handsome teenager who was always smiling.

Not noticing that Naruto's face was in her cleavage, her mind was still stuck thinking about before but her thoughts were broken when a muffled voice called, "Ehhh? Nibi what are you trying to do! Use a boob suffocation jutsu on me?!"

Nibi ignored him and replied "Shut up idiot." But she loosened her arms in order not to kill him with a hug. But his face was still pressed up against her chest unwilling to move away. "Pervert."

Blushing wildly he sat up on the bed all goofy. I guess he prefers boobs over Uchiha guys any day of the week. _'God, if he met Jiraiya they'd be like a peeking duo.'_

(A/N: Hey, sorry about that, I couldn't resist, I just had to do that. Hehehe.)

(The next day)

Nibi wasted her morning staring at the wind blowing Sakura petals to the ground. There was nothing better to do, until she heard someone singing. She looked around the corner only to find the orange wearing blond with his back facing towards her. And he sang…

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

She noticed that he was staring at something he was holding in his hand. But she never had the chance to get a better view because a different pain had struck her heart. Dragging herself with the help of the stability of the walls she made it to her room, only to fall onto the ground but still leaning against the wall.

The poison still having effect on her even after she died and returned to life. Then she swore she saw her master The Death God glide pass her with a disappointed expression.

"You've lost your touch, my pet."

"I'm sorry master, but I am no longer the same as before."

The Death God stared down at her "Your pathetic existence is what I don't need right now. Get anymore careless you will lose everything and I will not be there to summon your soul, to save you from your fate."

Nibi looked down and said in respect "I know my lord."

The Death God's outline slowly faded as he hissed "And when you see that snake, kill it."

"Yes, of course." Nibi replied automatically as she stood up. Her kimono started to loosen exposing the scar that ran across her chest.

(A/N: Bad memory? I'll give you a refresher… it was from the fight between her and Naruto.)

"Nibi-sensei?" A small voice called out.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I….I…L-love…" The miserable blond stuttered and was then interrupted.

"Nibi-sama, we must leave immediately or we will never get to the next village in time before the sunset!"

"Go tell the men to get their things, get my horse, and tell the slackers that they won't get any dinner if their late plus the fact I don't tolerate people who are late makes it worse." She turned and stepped into her room grabbing her bag she headed out to the stables.

Ignoring all of the people she walked past she dropped her bags on the ground and while waiting for the horse to come from the stables she pulls out two katanas from her bag and ties them onto her back. Climbing up top the newly arrived black stallion she waited for the others to start back on the trail, when she heard some rustling behind her. Ducking just in time to miss two darts that were flying straight at her.

The angered demon unsheathed one of her katanas using that to block the other darts, kunais, shurikens, and senbon needles that were flying in on her. And then a tongue flew out of nowhere and wrapped around her wrist.

Her eyes widened in disbelief "Orochimaru!" '_He has gone way to low in order to get Sasuke a better chance in passing the Chuunin exams. His main target is not me but Naruto.'_

Walking out of his position underneath the shrub with a dumb smirk on her face her chuckled "Well what do we have here?"

She hissed at him, grabbed his tongue that was around her wrist, and dug her claws into it. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto all of a sudden walked out to expect everyone waiting ready to leave, only to face Nibi grabbing a pale guy's freakishly long tongue. "What's going on?!"

Orochimaru turned and saw he chance to attack so he pulled backwards forcing Nibi to fly off the horse and right at him. And by that a sword shot out of his mouth. But his attempt to kill the two tailed cat first failed because held the sword in one hand as she dug her feet into his face.

(A/N: YEAH, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU PALE FREAK! GO get some plastic surgery after this will ya?)

Not making it any easier on himself Orochimaru tightened his grip around Nibi's slender neck.

(A/N: Using his tongue... -shivers-)

Just as the demon cat was out of breath a kunai zipped by and stuck in deep in his shoulder. From the sudden pain he drops the now lifeless body of Nibi's and turns to face the foolish thing that threw the kunai. While pulling out the metal weapon from his shoulder he lunged at Naruto as twin snakes shot out of his right outstretched sleeve.

Naruto sprung into action and leaped out of the way, running on all fours his speed was incredible as he slammed his head into the pale figure's mid section. Then with one arm he had thrown Orochimaru 50ft away with one graceful movement of his arm.

Quickly he went to Nibi's side without noticing Orochimaru enhancing, increasing in speed that his whole body was a blur. Twice as fast he formed an unknown seal and he stretched his neck with jaws wide open, aiming for anything fragile to bite, a leg, an arm, anything possible.

Naruto noticed a bit too late to think so he blocked the unconscious girl with his own body. Looking down he was shocked to see that Nibi's body wasn't present anymore and Orochimaru was less than a yard away.

"I don't need saving." Naruto turned as he heard that familiar voice. "But thank you, Naruto." And then, he saw Nibi standing in front of him stopping Orochimaru's head from coming in any closer. The sly cat had struck the snake in the eyes with two fingers and she looked emotionless with her dull, soulless eyes and her slight frown.

Cursing in pain Orochimaru retreated far away, but Naruto and Nibi saw another gray figure standing next to the practically blinded Orochimaru, his spectacles gleaming under the sun light. Then, they disappeared.

Walking back silently to her frightened horse Nibi got back on it. "Let's go men! Nothing to be dumbfounded about! We must get going!" And with that she started off galloping down the path on her black stallion.

As they traveled to Konoha some of the escorts were gossiping about what happened earlier.

"What's with her?"

"What was that all about before?"

"She got all grumpy all of a sudden."

"She's always moody when were around."

"Shush, that's no way to talk about the kage's daughter!"

"She's more dangerous on the outside than that Kyuubi."

The group of chatting escorts glared at Naruto but returned back to talking.

"What do you think is going on here?"

"Escorts on a trip to Konoha..."

"We know Nibi doesn't need escorts most of the time."

"Yeah right, did you just see that guy back there?"

"No, no, no you're getting off topic. I was asking if there was something going on with the Konoha demon and Nibi-sama?"

"I haven't really noticed but I know something isn't right."

"You guys really have to stop this. I'm going to head up more to help Nibi-sama."

"You're such a baka you little good boy."

"Afraid he's going to get in trouble."

"**Afraid of getting in trouble I see? WELL AT LEAST HE'S SMARTER THAN YOU DAMN IDIOTS!"** A thunderous voice boomed behind the couple of men. And they froze in their spot afraid to turn around.

"Gomensai, gomensai, gomensai, gomensai Nibi-sama!"

"My father sent a bunch of air headed, lazy, talkative, slow bastards as my escorts. I prefer to be alone. Now stop gossiping like geisha girls and get moving! Or I'll have to come back here and chase your sorry asses down a yellow brick road!"

(A/N: I thought that was hilarious so I just added it in somewhere.)

"Yes, Nibi-sama!" The group replied in unison as she slowly walked back to the horse that the escort, that left the gossiping group, was holding. And after that they all traveled to Konoha in silence.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!

**please review!**

**Blueninja: **So what did you think?

**Gaara:** Its nice... I like the Orochimaru bashing.

**Itachi:** Please save me the agony of reading the next chapter, the one about my brother.

**Blueninja:** Itachi, you lack... shutting up besides, you got killed by pink haired Uchihas (inside joke if you wanna know about it send me a message!!!)

**Naruto: **The author of this fanfiction wants you to reveiw and rate please! The kyuubi demands it!

**Nibi:** Oh please Naruto, just shush you know she can say it herself...

**Blueninja:** ... Thanks for reading?

**Nibi:** ...baka.

**Blueninja: **What!? I'm absolutely clueless here!!! Hello!!! Oh well forget you!

**PLEASE R&R! **

**They are appreciated! **

**Opinions are needed to write a good fanfiction!**


	5. The hated Chunin Exams

Chap 5

The hated Chunin Exams

Facing the powerful gleaming gates of Konoha the traveling group entered the village, to be greeted by the Hokage. "Nibi-san, by merely just observing the situation I'm guessing you will be here for your father?" And with a small nod Nibi wordlessly passed the Leaf Kage without a sound. Naruto looked upon the old man and saw the Hokage smiling at him, feeling welcomed Naruto quicken his pace and ran up besides his sensei.

He looked up at the silent girl, "Eh, Nibi-sensei, why the awful silence?"

"Quiet Naruto." Was the only response he got.

"One question, when are the Chunin exams going to start?"

"Will you be silent if I answer your idiotic question." Naruto didn't quite catch on to the point that what she said wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Yes."

She sighed with displeasure, "They start in a few weeks."

"Eh?! Then why was there such a rush to get here!"

Now she was fuming with rage, a vein popped out on her head as she yelled at the blond teen, "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!! DAMNIT!! IS IT SUCH A CRIME TO BE MUTE?"

"Geez, Nibi, you don't have to go all psycho on me. It was just a few questions." A sweat drop rolled down the side of his face as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Just as she was about to slug him in the head she stopped as Naruto flinched and a voice butt into the "conversation"...

"Excuse me, Nibi-sama, Naruto, we'll be heading down another path, please follow me." A green, spiky-haired guy lead his horse in front of them as he spoke, taking the road on the right.

And then the most Know-it-all voice ever, from behind spoke, "Yo, if it isn't Nibi-chan. The one and only girl that has skills that surpasses mine and Itachi's."

In a split second she turned and saw... ...Hatake Kakashi.

"Ahhh, Kakashi, how've you been? Seems you have your own team now." Nibi smiled pleasantly at the masked ninja.

"We're short one." Kakashi said while reading his book.

(A/n: Who **_doesn't_** know about the only book series Kakashi reads.)

"Well, I've got one to spare. Little Naruto here is joining the Chunin exams."

"Ah, I see Uzumaki boy." Kakashi replied with a grin.

The blond all of a sudden yelled out a very stupid remark, "Who are you calling little?! I am older than you!"

Kakashi snickered, "Did it suddenly get dark here? Or is it just me?" The sounds of Nibi's knuckles cracking scared the shit out of everyone.

"Nibi, have you lost your sense of humor? The boy was clearly just joking around." But nothing could stop Nibi's dark aura of anger from darkening the sky, her "escorts" tried not to piss in their pants and flee.

Then out of nowhere the scary moment was disturbed by a rather 'green' person. "Nothing, to fear Gai-sensei is here!" Then he did his nice guy pose, which made even Kakashi embarrassed.

"Gai..."

"Nibi..."

"Gai, don't hug me."

Gai took another big step towards Nibi who was still mounted on the horse, "Why? Lee and I do that all the time."

"Back away, Gai!" Nibi hissed violently.

Gai-sensei had his eyes filled with tears of joy. "Aww, how come? I haven't seen you in years!" And then he leaped at her, his movements causing Nibi to shake in fear. It wasn't because she was scared of Gai-sensei and his Tai jutsu, but she was scared of the... (takes a big breath) the suit, the green and the not matching orange, his poor taste in fashion, his shinobi's eyebrows, his eyebrows, his smile, the nice guy pose, the shiny bowl-cut hair and the shiny teeth thing, his name and everything else she hasn't named before her time was up.

(A/n: Wow that was a long list, I should have put that she was afraid of Gai in general, but that wouldn't have made it interesting now would it?)

Nibi fell off her horse just to avoid Gai as he was zooming in on her but he collided with the half shocked half frightened Naruto. "Instead of hugging Nibi, I hugged this youthful person! The springtime of youth awaits you!" Gai sensei is having his moment.

Nibi who was truly confused stood there in awe. Not understanding the shining man at all everyone started to return to what they were doing before, leaving the frozen stiff Naruto and the beaming Gai standing there in an awkward position.

"Nibi-chan!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" The Tai jutsu master was starting to strangle him with his overwhelming hug. And struggling to get out of his grasp he supposedly farted on 'accident'. Freezing in his spot Gai-sensei practically died right there. Ironically, it smelled bad and was loud. Most times the loud ones were stink free. And even "Silent but deadly" applies to the horrible smelling ones. But I guess tradition wasn't always 'traditional'. Hehehe.

Dropping Naruto and falling to the ground Gai sensei was displeased. Kakashi was just standing there with a funny look on his face. But lucky for him, I guess he didn't smell it. (A/n: I'm guessing it was the mask, well wearing a face mask is beneficial. It serves as an air filter! Hehehe...)

**-With Nibi-**

Nibi was already in her suite when Naruto let out his nuclear bomb by Gai-sensei. Poor Gai-sensei, but oh well, Nibi didn't want to know what happened all she wanted now was a nice shower and some Z's.

**-With Naruto-**

"Sensei! Sensei! WHERRRRE AREEEEE YOUUUU?!" Naruto was running around frantically until he saw something familiar. "Huh? Cockatoo looking hair?" He ran up after the 'Cockatoo-hair-person' and then, he saw him.

Staring at the pale boy his eyes widened. "Sasuke!" He pointed at the 'Cockatoo-hair-person' a.k.a Sasuke-_kun._

Turning slowly Sasuke looked Naruto with cold eyes. "Who are you?"

And there was a sharp _'PANG'_ in his heart. Sasuke the one he used to love, the one he spent most of his childhood with, didn't recognize him.

"Eh, baka? It's me, Naruto." Thinking that Sasuke was just playing around he tried his best to remind Sasuke but Naruto denied the fact that Sasuke was playing stupid and he didn't want anything to do with Naruto, he didn't want to believe it. Hiding it all behind an extremely fake smile he conjured he blabbed out. "Oh, Hehehe, my bad I first thought you were someone else."

**-Nibi's P.O.V-**

"I wonder what that blond idiot is doing. What a loser... getting lost in Konoha." She shook her head while talking to herself. Taking a towel off the counter she dried up her hair as she heard the world's worst screech go off screaming. "Sensei! Sensei! WHERRRRE AREEEEE YOUUUU?!"

"What the fucking hell! That little bastard! God, my ears are bleeding!" She held the towel down over her ears trying to block out the sound, but it didn't keep her from worrying.

"What an idiot, I bet he got himself in trouble, that asshole." Grabbing the most comfortable clothes she could find in a flash, she pulled on her baggy denim pants, her tight black sleeveless shirt that said 'Make me Purr' on it, and two fishnet arm warmers. And after attaching her pouch filled with weapons a d scrolls she jumped out her window and ran towards the commotion of noise.

**-back with Naruto, again-**

"Dobe..." And with that Sasuke turned and began to walk away.

Furious with rage, he couldn't stand it. "You little cock sucking bastard, stupid freak I hate you! You act like your so cool and that you don't know who I am. Well I know who you are and what you are! Your Uchiha Sasuke the fag that used me! Your used me you teme, fucking dipshit! And now you act like nothing happened!"

Forming fist with his hands he dug his nails into the palm of his hand, his arms shaking uncontrollably. Even the Kyuubi felt humiliated and humiliating the Kyuubi doesn't go by him like that. He requires some bones to be cracked, blood to be spilled, and at least one person dying or close to dying. For the King of Biju refused to be degraded by this pathetic, prideful Uchiha.

"**_Who do you want to be killed boy? Tell me, kit, and I shall kill him for you."_** Grinning from ear to ear the Kyuubi spoke to him, wanting out. Naruto let Sasuke's name slide off his tongue as the Kyuubi eagerly accepted the offer. Only to have his thoughts interrupted by loud, ferocious growl.

"**_Naruto..."_** His sensei hissed as she placed a hand on his shoulder looking up to speak to the Uchiha. "Uchiha."

"Demon."

"Did I hear you clearly?"

"Apparently you didn't."

"Its obvious that some here needs an attitude adjustment."

"What about him, the one who snapped at me in public?"

"If you have any complains, run then by Kakashi, I'm sure he'll be glad to tell me, after you receive the memo. I'm sure you wouldn't talk back to me ever again, you hear me?" She subconsciously dug her claws into Naruto's shoulder but softened her grip right after.

Sasuke turned his back towards the two and let out a loud, "Hmph."

"Come Naruto, leave the arrogant brat alone. He is not worth getting angry over, Kyuubi." And by that he responded by jumping on top of Konoha's pathway of rooftops allowing Nibi to lead him back to her suite.

Naruto, who was not happy at all kept it all in, forcing himself to pretend nothing happened and that he was the enjoying his life. Wrong! He never felt like he belonged here, he wanted more than ever to walk among the shadows, feeling safe and free to do as he pleased. The only one for now that comforted him was Nibi, for she was much like him but yet... so different.

(The day the Chunin exams begin)

Naruto had this very random thought bubble that rose over his head. "I feel so fuzzy inside." Whatever that was suppose to mean...

"Hey, Naruto, you'll be going with Kakashi to the Chunin exams." Nibi placed her hand on her hip, still wearing those badass pants from a few days ago but instead of the tight black shirt she wore a tank top and a fishnet shirt over it.

"Eh?! I first thought you said you were coming with me!"

"Who said I would be there in person?"

"Grrrr, I hate you!"

"Hey, save your hatred for someone else, you'll need your strength and besides Sakura and Sasuke would be there."

"..." All Naruto was thinking was, _'Sasuke.'_

_ 0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000_

**Blue-Ninja13: ** Yo! Kisame!!

**Kisame:** What?

**Blue-Ninja13:**I'm so sorry!!! I ate your cousin for dinner yesterday! **(tears)**

**Kisame:** OMG you monster! DIE! **(raises sword to kill)**

**Blue-Ninja13: **Chouji save me!

**Chouji:** Eh? What's that? **(he stares at Kisame and then disappears)**

**Kisame: **Your going to die author of _The Devil's Mistress!_

**Chouji:** SUSHI!!!! RAWR! **(he comes back with a butcher knife and chases after Kisame, drooling)**

**Kisame:** OMFG!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

**Blue-Ninja13:** See you all in chapter 6! Please Review chapter 5!

**Chouji:** Hey! Author person! Come over here! I've got sushi!

**Blue-Ninja13:** Where'd Kisame go?

**Chouji:** Uhhhhh? I don't know.


	6. The dreaded day

Chap 6

The dreaded day

"Why? Why? Must I be with him?" Naruto asked with a monotone voice.

"Hey? You want to pass this? Then suck it up!" Nibi cursed as a chill went up her arm, today wouldn't be the best of days. "Go, hurry up! Kakashi is waiting." She shooed him out of the room and then started to pack up her gear and weapons. Then she suddenly flung a kunai behind her only for it hit the wall... a few inches besides a pale man's face.

"Orochimaru..."

"Nibi-sama, how pleased I am to see you."

"What do you want, you traitorous snake!"

"Give up on Naruto."

"What?"

"You have no control over what will soon be mine, you are afraid, Nibi-chan. I can tell."

And like that she fell to the ground, covering her ears like a stubborn child. Shaking, she cried. "Weak, darling, just admit it feel those emotions you've kept in the back of your head, those nightmares, those painful _memories._"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Still clutching her head with the other hand she pulls out a kunai and slashes it at Orochimaru but only cut through the air in front of her. Turning the kunai she stuck it in her leg, feeling her stomach churn, in the process. Feeling like she was going to be sick.

"Such a sore loser, no need to continue, give up or-"Pausing for second, he swore he heard her giggling.

"No... You're the one who is the fucking sore loser. You admitted right in front of me that you were afraid of Naruto, a teenaged boy, and that YOU have nightmares kept in the back of your head. Your genjutsu had an effect on me but I will protect him, even though I may be a burden."

"I see, Nibi, you will never understand what goes on up here." He points to his head with his pale index finger. "You'll see more of me, Nibi-chan." And he was gone.

* * *

(at the exams with Naruto) 

Passing smoothly through the Forest of Death, gathering both scrolls, Naruto and his team mates stepped into the building where they saw others here, too. Naruto was doing his best trying not to stirrup anything to do with the Uchiha at all. His thoughts disrupted by a light tap on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, I s-see you made it to the next part of the exam." A blushing girl stuttered as she touched her fingers lightly together, looking down. "Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm-"The pink haired girl then cut into the conversation. "Gomen, Hinata, please ignore this stupid blond, he joined our team just recently."

"Oh, it's ok. Hehehe, I think he's cute." Even Naruto blushed but Sakura had her jaw hanging low with an apparently shocked look on her face.

Then on the score board the names 'Hinata' and 'Neji' flashed. Hinata gulped down her silent screeches for help as she walked up to her relative, her cousin. The cool silence was broken by a cheerful "Go, Hinata you can beat him!" Her small smile beamed as she got prepared to fight.

Nibi created a few simple hand seals and transformed into the person she just randomly took out. And that was lying on the ground unconscious. "Sorry, but it was either me or you." Walking around in her new look she walked out to watch the ongoing fight.

"Naruto..." she sighed but smiled happily, "won." _'The Chunin exams are never easy, let's just hope he passes the next and final round.'_

"Yo." The familiar voice chimed, turning her head she cursed. _'Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, damn...'_ "Hello, Kakashi-san."

Still staring at the fight he quietly slide closer to her "It's ok, I won't tell anyone." A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead. _'Of course Kakashi would have seen through this cheap henge. Oh well, he knows I have my reasons. But something is fishy about that Hyuga's aura... it's so fake.' _She continued to stare at the shy Hyuga that approached Naruto before her fight.

"Eh, Kakashi, do you know anything about her? If you do, do tell." Nibi chirped cheerfully, clearly trying to hide her frustration.

"Oh, she a Hyuga, apparently from what I heard from Sakura she likes Naruto..." He watched as she balled up a fist but then relaxed her hand. "She's a very shy ninja, likes to follow Naruto's lead. And her cousin there..." He pointed at her opponent. "He's a part of the Branch House."

"Ah, I see way he's like that."

"Like what?"

"Never mind... it's complicated."

"We'll talk over Ramen, your treat." Leaving Nibi angry about her having to pay for an upcoming dinner he chuckled and walked back to Sasuke and Sakura.

But her anger was erased when her eye caught sight of Hyuga Hinata falling to the ground coughing up blood. _'Something's not right about that girl. No one can take the fact that they are weaker, most times craving an easy short cut to power and strength. Only when people fear her is when she will gain that.'_

Walking past Naruto she was going to journey back to the closest exit out of there when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around she stared into bright blue eyes. "Let, me, go."

Without hesitation Naruto dropped her arm and returned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei! I swore I felt a recognizable chakra!"

Walking by she saw Hinata and some medical ninja past her by, at the same time a stench of evil rushed by.

'_She seems such a sweet girl I guess I'm imagining things. Or it could be Orochimaru I'm sensing.'_

* * *

(at the end of the day sitting at the Ramen shop) **Kakashi's P.O.V**

She was sitting there in the Ramen shop we promised to meet at. I walked in to find her staring at me with a lost look. Sitting down besides her I ordered some Pork Ramen. "Are you ok?"

"That Hyuga girl from the main branch, she, she... "And she stopped. It wasn't like her to be like that. "I felt an evil presence from that girl, I know this might be crazy but..." she leaned in whispering into my ear she continued on, "She has something to do with Orochimaru."

"Crazy alright." I laughed a bit but I guess it wasn't the right moment, too.

"I'm serious Kakashi." Short sentences were never her thing, there's something else she wasn't telling me.

"Kakashi..." Watching her on the brink of tears I pulled her to me as she cried without a sound, on my shoulder, gripping my Jounin vest.

Regaining her cool appearance as Naruto walked in to his favorite Ramen shop. "Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Nibi-sensei?!"

She started to pull out her wallet but I stopped her just in time before Naruto started to ask questions, "Don't worry about this time, maybe mext time you can pay for dinner."

Waving slowly at me she departed with Naruto trailing behind her. "I pray that there will be a next time." After paying for my ramen, I left.

* * *

Walking back to her suite she plopped down on the bed, still holding onto her unspoken manner. But then, she felt a hand stroke her cheek. Looking up she saw the blonde approaching slowly to kiss her. 

The romantic minute was instantly interrupted by a loud knock on the door, _'Damn.'_

"Well, I have to meet up with Hinata later anyway, see you later Nibi-chan." He stood up to unlock the door for a panicking pink haired girl.

"Nibi-sensei, hurry come with me!" Sakura turned as Nibi chased her to the event that Sakura was freaking out about. Just as Naruto went on his way towards the meeting place that the Hyuga spoken about before.

_(flashback)_

"_Hinata-chan! Are you ok?" Stopping directly in front of the blood covered Hinata._

_She turned her head and smiled kindly as she reached for his hand, "I'm... fine."_

_She blushed when he took her hand in his as the Uchiha bastard, who recently gained a curse seal, grabbed his shoulder, "We're leaving, Kakashi-sensei says we'll need to rest for the final part of the exam... now."_

_Ignoring him Naruto kept on talking. "Where can we meet again before the end of the exam?"_

"_B-besides... the Konoha g-gates today... at m-midnight."_

"_Are you sure? You don't seem like you'll be able to walk."_

"_I-I'm f-fine, N-naruto-kun."_

_(end of flashback)_

Standing at the Konoha gates, alone, paced around the gateway under the moon light; suddenly jerking his head to the side when he heard a branch snap.

"Hinata?"

* * *

Jumping off the roof and landing on the ground quietly, Nibi followed Sakura to the Hokage's office. "Sakura, what's going on?" 

Barging into the room Sakura allowed Nibi to walk up to the Hokage where Kakashi was standing. "I guess you can understand why you three are here when Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are absent."

"Orochimaru."

"Precisely." Lighting his tobacco the Hokage seemed unmoved. "Sasuke might not be taken by him... yet, but Nibi..."

"Hmm?" She looked up, trying not to breath in the dense smoke that was already in the air.

"I suggest you go to Naruto, daughter of the Raikage, for he is in danger at this moment."

Punching through the closest window she jumps through the shattered falling glass yelling, "You should have told me earlier!" In the shadows of the night she gracefully leaped off the rooftops, like a dancer.

The masked ninja sighed, "I apologize for her, I guess you need some new windows now."

* * *

Chucking his kunai at 5 shadowy figures he ran at the speed of light, trying to find his sensei. But then his body froze as he heard the most chilling tune ever played, his body refusing to move. 

"NIBI-CHAN!" Yelling out in confusion he fought against this force while a tall pale man chuckled behind the 5 shadowy figures.

"She'll be arriving soon to save your stupid ass. Ha, you're weaker than I thought, weaker than an Uchiha, the one that stole your love and life. But we all know Nibi is very stronger herself, but you're the one that holds her back. Die and she will be spared from your stupid choices."

Red bubbling chakra covered his entire body his chakra claw cutting through the 5th figure that stood there playing a flute. And his whole body moved again at his command.

"I bet the King of Biju really felt humiliated being put into this pathetic body of a boy. They should have made Hachibi, the eight tailed snake, the King of the Biju."

Then a loud thunder boomed in the sky followed by displays of lightning. A sea of drops fell from the sky, pouring heavily. Lightning illuminating off their faces as they stared at the demonic horrifying clawed creature that stood at the top of the tallest building.

It was hissing so loud that even they could hear it loud and clear over the thunder, just as two magnificent tails pointed up towards the thundering sky.

Orochimaru had no clue of what that thing was... or did he? "Heh, what is that ugly thing?"

Orochimaru laughed as something whispered. "Your momma." Just as an equally raspy voice spoke into everyone's ears, "You can run, but you can't hide."

Exploding tags went off underneath Orochimaru and his 'friends'. Just as Nibi changed back into her regular human form she was struck in the face by a thing with four red flaming tails.

(A/n: Nibi no Nekomata has the ability to transform into different things)

"Naruto, it's me!" She got up quickly as she was engulfed in dark purplish blue chakra her two tails already formed. Nibi raced down towards Naruto and pinned him down, his searing chakra already burning her.

His sharp claws scratch right across her chest, also right across the old scar he gave her from before. "Not giving up? Well then I'm going to have to force you to." She forms a fist and rams it into his side hard, just enough for him to lose consciousness.

Forgetting that she had Orochimaru and the dark looking figures to deal with, she had used, too, much energy. And now was slipping off into this dark world.

"Baka, you care, too, much about something as devious like him." Orochimaru walked over with a sick grin on his face. Kicking her into the wall he continued to break her down.

"Such a stupid silly cat, like one of those strays you see outside on the streets, like a Legendary Biju whore." He laughed because for so long he wanted to say that.

"You are worthless, and if the Kyuubi had any feeling for you, it would be only pity." He stomped on her chest crushing her throat.

Walking away he signaled for the Sound Five to finish her off. When they started to close in on her she stood up, still struggling to breathe she transformed back into her biju form and towered over the five. Swiping her paw she knocked down all five of them tossing them into building like little girls throwing rag dolls around.

Kidomaru summoned his spider that created multiple webs that were holding down Nibi but her whole body light with black flame, which burned everything, the fire traveling up to the spider and roasting it.

"Get one thing straight... I don't like spiders, I kill them." She gruesomely crushed him in between her jaws, holding onto a few of his limbs she rips them off him and made sure every part of him would rain down on his partners in crime.

Jirobo threw a boulder 50 times bigger and heavier than him at Nibi's head unable to notice it earlier when he picked it up she was hit and knocked off her feet about to land on top of Naruto she could only make sure she won't crush him by just throwing him aside before he landed on the ground causing a huge quake in the ground.

"That might have awakened some people... oh joy." Watching another girl pull out her almost broken flute she throws her into 5 buildings and with her tail she knocks out Jirobo, forcing him through 10 buildings.

Growling in pain she looked down to her side and sees a lizard looking boy with this unusual looking weapon. _'God, ewww! He pulled it out of his own body.'_ Dodging his attempt to cut at her hind legs she couldn't see that he was jumping at her belly.

Falling to the ground she was, too, tired and weakened to continue on this fight in her true form. Returning to her human form Kimimaro had his spine through her ; his body was drenched in her blood.

He tosses her onto the ground as the last remaining two step up to her bleeding appearance. Her life past her slowly as Kimimaro raised his weapon, ready to strike. Nibi's mind stopped at the memory Orochimaru slaughtering her mother. Like a butcher slicing his meat.

Pulling her legs in, covering her head with her hands, she closed her eyes and she screamed. She screamed out in terror and pain, in anger and frustration. She was going to die and she didn't fulfill her duty in protecting him. The one she loved the most after her mother's death.

Struck down, her screaming cries for help stopped. _'_

_Orochimaru, I will kill you one day.'_

* * *

**Blue-Ninja13:** What do you think?

**Sasuke:** Why did I have to be hated, too?

**Blue-Ninja13:** Because people requested it.

**Sasuke:** Damn.

**Sakura:** But I don't hate you...

**Sasuke:** Sakura, you ruin EVERYTHING.

**Itachi:** Everyone here lacks hated.

**Blue-Ninja13:** Dude, you just dissed yourself!

**Itachi:** Really?

**Blue-Ninja13:** Your Fuka friend was eaten by Chouji just to let you know... and right now your sounding really stupid. So this is the awesome Uchiha that all bad guys admire. Feh.

Anyway I hope you liked what I did for this chapter! **And just to let you know... this is not the end of this story and... Nibi WILL RETURN! )**

**-Please submit a review-**

**Much thanks!**


	7. Difference between Truth & Lies

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chap 7

Difference between truth & lies

**Nibi's P.O.V**

Birds chirping in the distance, they sound so nice. Opening up my eyes the light shines so brightly. I'm sitting on my bed, the one at my suite.

"I guess it was all a dream or a nightmare." Looking at the mirror from afar all I could see is one big chunky 'X' on my chest. Stepping on the cold floor I dashed towards the long broad mirror and saw my reflection.

"Damn, then I guess it wasn't just a nightmare more like reality." Then just as I came to my senses I remembered somebody from the other night.

"Naruto!" I ran out of the door, not bothering if I was fully dressed, I altered into a shape of a wolf ignoring everyone that screeched out in terror. Running straight towards the Hokage's office all that was on her mind was 'Revenge'.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" the chair spun around and revealed Orochimaru sitting in it.

"Hello my sweet pussy cat." He called to her deeply.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" She growled at him still in her wolf form.

"Just wanted to drop by and say a few last words, pay my respects, that type of thing." Grinning madly he outstretched his arm as five snakes with open jaws flew out of his sleeve.

"Duck!!" As Nibi crouched onto the ground she felt a few drops of liquid fall onto her face. Hinata stood there as the snakes grappled onto her limbs. Starting to bleed again from the old wounds that she got at the Chuunin exams.

Pulling out her katana Nibi flew over Hinata as she chopped the snakes' heads off then turned to grab Hinata. Slinging the Hyuga over her shoulder she ran at full speed to find Sakura.

(at the hospital... finally)

Blood covered her body like an ointment, she hated that slippery feeling. "Sakura! Anyone come quick! Where's the Hokage I need to talk to him now!" Dropping the dead weight onto the ground she saw Sakura and Kakashi talking.

"Kakashi how is Naruto, is he alive?" Pleading for answers Kakashi responded quickly.

"Naruto is fine... he's here at the hospital."

"Kakashi..."

"Yes?"

"Take care of him for me, Sakura, come with me! Let the other nurses take care of Hianta! The village is at risk." Grabbing Sakura's slender arm Nibi raced out of the hospital as fast as she could go.

As they ran Nibi started to inform Sakura, "Go find as many Jounins in this village as you can, tell them that they must find and protect the Hokage. As for I, I've got a snake infestation to deal with." They she parted leaving Sakura to make her own decisions.

Chasing after that recognizable chakra she was stopped by a cloaked figure, its hood drooped low. _'Anbu? No it can't be... there's no mask or anbu gear under that veil.'_

The person looked like a threat so she aimed to destroy it. Sending a powerful kick to its chest it was her that shouted out in pain. A sharp bone stuck out of the person's chest and through her foot.

"Kimimaro!" Quickly she kicked at him with her other foot, pushing him back, allowing her to drop to the ground and heal her injured foot.

He discarded his cloak. "Yesterday I failed to comply in killing you, but today I will finish it."

As he came closer a long smooth bone slid out of his hand, serving as a sharp weapon or sword. Aiming at her neck he raised his sword up to detach her head. Closing her eyes she was unmoved by this action.

Surprisingly it stopped as it touched the base of neck. Looking up Kimimaro was struggling to fight against the sand that held him down. Leaping back she bumped into something, staring up she saw Shukaku no Gaara.

"Hello shit colored raccoon." She smirked and stood up besides Jinchuuriki.

Emotionless still, he replied. "Don't you have any manners for the one that saved you from getting beheaded."

(a/n: It wasn't a question, it was a command.)

"Thank you, and by the way, have fun." Returning to tracking Orochimaru she dashed off.

* * *

"Kabuto..." A shadow spoke with his back towards the kneeling man.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Facing the floor Kabuto dared not look up.

"Get rid of that pesky Jinchuuriki named Naruto. You may go, now."

Standing up to leave he turned around to exit the room when Orochimaru laughed.

"If you are going to betray me, Kabuto, I suggest you do it now."

Grinning from ear to ear, his bifocals glimmering in the darkness he asked, "Why would I want to do that?"

* * *

"Damn, it's gone! How could I fucking..." Turning all the way around she felt a grow evil coming from inside the hospital walls.

"Naruto!"

Wishing she could make it in time to protect the reason why she was still living.

* * *

"How should I finish this? Slow and painful or quick?" He pulled out some nice, sharp surgical knives and stared down at the victim.

Stabbing the heart was what Kabuto chose to do but was thrown back by an explosion. The bunshin that was lying in bed burst and was set off by an exploding tag attached to the backside.

Carrying the fragile blonde Kakashi set him down on the ground.

"The infamous copy ninja, so nice so meet you, finally, now may you please hand over the boy." He started to slowly make his way to Kakashi and to his prize.

Taking out a kunai from his pouch Kakashi held it in front of him. "I would but Nibi would be very disappointed and angry. And the fact that I don't like getting my sorry ass chased around by the Biju herself." He laughs as Kabuto looks at him strangely. "It's even worse when she's PMS-ing."

"She weak, and yet you admire her. She can't even defeat the Sound Five."

"You say that now, but you haven't seen anything yet."

Spinning away Kabuto took his leave as he sensed a powerful wave a chakra heading towards them at tremendous speed. But before he could step one foot out the door he was blasted out the window.

As he fell a slim girl with long black hair kicked him down into the ground creating a huge crater in the earth. Her foot still at his stomach she crushed his ribs, lungs, and heart with her one foot. With such great ease she made his bones buckle and crack.

But knowing exactly a strong medic like him wouldn't die easily with such a cheap injury. She left him with this last message. "Come near him again... I'll gift wrap your head and send it to Orochimaru in a box. Don't take me lightly, for that was your first and last, final warning."

Lifting her foot off Kabuto's crumpled appearance she turned and strolled back towards the hospital.

* * *

"Arigatougozaimasu, Nibi-sama. But Orochimaru wasn't exactly after an old man like me." Chuckling, he took another wiff of his tobacco.

"I just wanted to protect you... just in case. My father wouldn't want our premature alliance to break down by such a petty event."

"I see, so you do care about politics."

"Heh, no not really, Oyaji."

"But thank you for looking after Naruto."

"No problem, even though he is such a bothersome thing."

"Something is troubling you, Nibi."

"No, nothing at all maybe really fatigued, that's all."

"Alright... you may go."

* * *

(a few days later)

Nibi sat at Naruto's bedside almost dozing off until someone opened up the door. Fully awake she held her kunai at the girl's neck but suddenly backed off.

Trembling Hinata backed up to the closest wall and slid down to the ground shivering. "D-don't h-hurt me, I'm s-sorry."

Picking up the pale looking girl by the arm Nibi dragged her to the chair and placed her in it. "So what made you visit at this time of day?"

"I... J-just wanted to... to... to see if N-Naruto-kun was ok."

Feeling great sympathy for the shy girl she pulled up another chair and continued the conversation. "He's doing fine, stable."

"Oh."

"By the way, I must thank you for helping me a few days ago. You didn't have to help me from Orochimaru."

"I just, w-wanted to make sure N-Naruto-kun was ha-happy because if you were hurt. He w-would surely die."

"Is that so?"

Holding something in her hands, she pulled it closer to her chest. "H-he cares a lot about you, and I... I love him."

Still not trusting a whole lot of what the Hyuga said she was still eased that she wasn't a threat to Naruto. So Nibi hugged Hinata lightly. Just as the object in Hinata's hands toppled onto the ground, silently.

"W-well, I h-have to g-go."

"Bye." Hinata stood up and left in a hurry.

Nibi spotted a small necklace on the ground wondering if it was Hinata's she picked it up and raced after her. "Hinata, you left something..."

The shy girl was too far away to hear, so Nibi followed her. For a girl with some many wounds, Hinata ran fast into the forest outside of Konoha's gates.

'_Why would a girl in her state go out there? I knew something wasn't right.'_

Without a sound, she creped up to where the girl stopped and almost gasped in utter shock. She was speaking to the white haired man whom she wounded before.

"So what are Orochimaru's plans now, Kabuto-sama?"

"After the final part of the Chuunin exams we steal the Uchiha boy. But during his fight Sound village will raid Konoha. The Hokage will die and the whole village will fall. If these plans are not carried out, it is up to you after the exams to come up with a way to seduce the Kyuubi brat and kill him. That would be easy for you, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would be."

"No." Nibi bit her lip in frustration.

"Hinata? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Are you sure no one followed you out here?"

"No one."

"Ok, good. Now go away before someone DID actually follow you out here."

Filled with rage Nibi hurried back to the village in order to protect what was rightfully hers.

* * *

Hinata walks into the room expecting to see Nibi by Naruto's bedside but surprisingly she wasn't there... or was she?

"Boo."

"AH!" Having the shit scared out of her, Hinata jumps back and was about to place a hand on Naruto when suddenly, Nibi growled and Hinata retreated into a corner.

"Get away from Naruto you, bitch."

"Nibi-san, w-why are y-you ca-calling me t-that?" Beginning to cry Nibi laughed, having no mercy.

"Your tricks don't work on me, my senses can not be fooled, especially from what I saw at night outside of the gates."

Then Hinata stopped crying and she smirked. "And how are you going to make people believe that?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, traitor, I have my ways."

"Who are you calling a traitor? Hmm, because I can easily make everyone think you tried to hurt an innocent girl that tried her best to protect Naruto from this **_demon_**."

Nibi dug her claws into her palm as her teeth sharpened, and her eyes altered into cat's eyes as quick as a millisecond.

"Then, I'll make sure Naruto doesn't get a scratch on him, not one splatter of blood or a single trace of you on him. And I'll make you pay because you, Hyuga Hinata, have betrayed Konoha and its people!"

As she raised a clawed hand over her head she struck down the Hyuga with the intent to kill...

* * *

**Blue-Ninja13:** Sorry about the short chapter... I wanted to get this chapter over with but still make it good.

**Gaara:** In other words, she doesn't care.

**Blue-Ninja13:** Oh shut up, but sorry about the shit colored raccoon thing. Eheheh...

**Gaara:** (no comment)

**Blue-Ninja13:** Next chapter is going to be filled with drama, romance... (sort of), action.

**Kyuubi:** Yea and sorry... this is now a Hinata bashing story.

**Please Review!**

** 3**

** 3Thanks! 3**


	8. Your Future Ruined

**Disclaimer- DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SHOW 'NARUTO'!**

**WARNING: Lemony rape... from middle to end. (this is not the only chapter with lemon scene)**

Chap 8

Her eyes widened as a strong hand gripped her arm just as she was about to kill the Hyuga with one blow.

"Naruto..." sighing unpleasantly, she didn't want to be the one to break the bad news to him for her sake and for his. Because she knew that he loved the shy girl, and she envied that.

"You tried to kill her... right here. Why, Nibi?" Tightening his grip Nibi tried her best to not let out a sound.

"She affiliated with Orochimaru, the one that is going to kidnap Sasuke after the exams."

"N-nibi-sa-sama, H-how c-could you say s-such a thing?" Falling to her knees, Hinata began to cry and shake in fear.

"She's acting, Naruto, please you have to listen to me. I would never lie to you!"

"Why should I trust you, since you just tried to kill her before explaining to me beforehand?" Still holding onto her arm he let go but suddenly grabbed her throat, choking her slowly just when Nibi's vision began to fuzz up.

He picked her up and threw her into the wall across from them. "I don't believe you."

Banging her head on the wall at contact she felt nauseous, violently coughing up blood. Falling to the ground she didn't have the strength to keep on standing. And she didn't want to fight back either, giving up was her only choice.

She spat on the ground trying to get rid of the taste of her own blood on her tongue. Grabbing hold of the closest object, she picked her self up and walked past Hinata and Naruto.

"Watch your stuttering, Hinata." Watching Hinata shiver and hug Naruto's muscular back made her furious.

By chance she bumped to into Uchiha Sasuke in the hall. Before falling onto the ground, a strong arm wrapped around her waist catching her fall.

"Are you ok?" He asked politely.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Trying to get away she pushed Sasuke away but fell forward, off balance.

Everyone else that was watching was shocked that someone would push away one of the most handsome Uchihas. Sakura was still filling up quickly with jealousy.

The Uchiha stepped up to Nibi and picked her up, bridal style. In major pain, Nibi didn't care anymore she looked away.

* * *

(somewhere in a dark cavern) 

"Orochimaru-sama, Hinata is messing up the whole plan!" Horribly nervous Kabuto stood behind Orochimaru, waiting for a reply.

Grinning to himself he saw an even better opportunity just in his reach. "I called Sasuke to fetch the cat."

"W-What?! I thought you were going to get in contact with him after the exams!"

"Well, Kabuto, you must be flexable. If something doesn't work then do something else. And besides Hinata is actually doing pretty well. We will need more people like her."

Disapprovingly, Kabuto nodded and returned the sound ninja outside of the Konoha gates.

* * *

Sakura was out of breath when she caught up with her sensei, panting she choked out, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is gone!" 

Looking up from his book, Kakashi was greatly puzzled. How could this girl be sure? "How do you know? He could be just outside taking a..." _'Wait, what a dumb question, this girl is practically like his stalker.'_

"Ok so what's up?"

"Aren't you worried that he could be in trouble?"

"What type of trouble do you mean?"

"Kakashi, no joking around please!"

"Oh yeah, that..."

(sitting with Hinata and Naruto)

"A-Are you... ok, N-Naruto-kun?" Lying still against Naruto she asked quietly.

"I think I'm ok now, Hinata-chan."

"Can I... I tell you s-someth-thing, personal?" Playing around with her fingers she looked down and blushed.

"I love... I love... I love you, N-Naruto-kun!" Blushing madly she looked so kawaii.

Blushing himself, Naruto couldn't help but get closer to her. "I guess back then it was just a misunderstanding, Nibi's never like that, you know?"

"It wasn't a misunderstanding, she's a liar! I can't believe she could say something like that to me." A tear escaped her eye and immediately splashed onto the ground.

"Don't cry, I didn't believe one word she said about you." Pulling her even closer to himself, he brought her lips up for a kiss.

"Thank you." Gently pressing her soft lips against his, Naruto hoisted her up on the bed and continued to kiss her. She kissed back and tangled her legs with his while she undid his pants. All of sudden Naruto flipped her onto her back and pinned her down...

* * *

Seeing all of her surroundings, these seemed so alien to her, like she's never been to this part of town. Draping her arms around Sasuke's neck she slowly fell asleep against his shoulder. 

Stopping in his tracks he heard Kabuto's voice. "You used the sleeping jutsu; how smart."

"Take me to the place."

"No."

"Why is that, Kabuto-san?" Slightly annoyed he turned and saw Kabuto in his anbu gear with the cloak.

"We don't trust you and..."

"You mean YOU don't trust me."

"Well you can put it like that, so now hand over the girl. I'll take her to him."

With content, he tossed Nibi into the air at Kabuto and went back on the path he came on. Catching her easily he was shocked at how light the girl was, but she was powerful and athletic. _'Hmm, I guess Kakashi was very wise to admire such a girl, too bad she wouldn't be worth much more after this.'_

* * *

Hinata, you aren't shy anymore. 

"W-What do you mean?" She attempted to cover up her mistake.

"You're hiding something from me, and if you truly did love me, like what you said before, you'd tell me everything and the truth. I would have accepted you anyway."

"N-Naruto, please, don't...!"

Getting out of the bed he zipped up his pants. "What Nibi said before was true wasn't it."

Nodding slowly, Hinata looked down.

"So that means everything since the day we meet was a lie!" Angry and confused he had to turn and follow Nibi.

"What I felt for you wasn't a lie... I just didn't know what other way to get you to notice more of me. So I wanted a way to get rid of the one you actually loved. I'm sorry, I wish I could make it up to you."

Facing Naruto she continued on, "I'm sorry for Nibi's injuries, I am regretful for playing around with your mind. I was only thinking about what I wanted."

His anger was formed into sorrow when he heard her speak about Nibi. "What can you do now to fix what you've already finished?"

Stepping off the bed she walked up to him and stood on her toes, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I can not do much but I can help you prevent something much worse, but please just remember this." She kissed him lightly on the lips as she cried, this time it wasn't pretend.

Letting go of him she wiped away her tears as she uttered, "You will know where to go just get there in time..."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." He departed in the direction his instinct told him to go.

"...To save us both." Falling, her eyes began to close as the necklace of hers shattered on the ground, the one that Nibi picked up before.

* * *

"That bitch betrayed us!" Kabuto's glasses reflected all the little bits of light in the cavern. 

"Don't worry Kabuto, she won't be needed anymore and besides she was such a weak girl." Licking his lips, Orochimaru turned and stared at the delicious delicacy that slept in his comfortable, luxurious bed.

"And besides, I cast my own jutsu on her so she would die if she ever announced the truth out to the world." Brushing away beautiful black strands of hair from the girl's face he went on playing wit her silky midnight hair. "The girl was born a lie so she was born to lie. Kabuto, you may leave, continue your duties and don't come back until the final part of the exams begin, got that?" Glancing back Kabuto was already gone.

"Good." Viewing the girl's body once more he gently shook her awake. "Are you alright, Nibi-chan?"

* * *

Running towards the four stone Hokage's faces he reached the base of it. When got a glimpse of Sasuke leaning against the stone. "What do you want, dobe?" 

"Quit acting so cool, have you seen Nibi?" He approached the Raven haired boy when he was struck to the side by being slapped across the face.

With a smirk he knelt down and cupped Naruto chin. "You've already forgotten about me?"

Sasuke forced Naruto into kissing back as he bit and licked Naruto's lip while he teased him. Sasuke brushed his thumb against Naruto's nipple while grabbing his crotch. "Don't you miss me?"

"Who would want to miss this jackass." Slamming him onto the ground, Naruto punched him across the face. "You fucking bastard."

* * *

"Orochimaru!" Jumping away she yelled out while holding her sides. 

"I'll heal those for you my darling." He placed his hand on her midriff and dispelled a simple healing hands jutsu.

"Where am I and how did I get here?"

"Naruto almost killed you so I told Sasuke to go pick you up so I could take care of you here, away from Kyuubi." Stroking her tummy he advanced and tried to bite her neck but she just leaped further away ready to defend herself.

"Get away!" Holding her sharpened nails over her head wishing she could just sink through these earthen walls away from this guy.

"You have no one else to turn to. Naruto is with Hinata now, there's no one out there for you. Wouldn't you put more trust in someone who is alike you?" Approaching her slowly, he still feared getting scratched by the scowling Biju.

Taking a moment to let the words sink in he came closer and pushed her arms down to the floor, picking her up, he lowered her down onto the bed and kissed her roughly allowing him to taste her sweet lips.

So confused she couldn't help it, her body demanded more but she refused, all she wanted to do was push him away. But the depressing thought of more rejection from the world commanded her to stay still.

A cold blade pressed against her thigh as Orochimaru crouched down to her graceful neck, tracing his finger across every inch of it. A kunai also pressed against his neck, glancing down, he sneered. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing you, because if I wanted to, Nibi-chan, I would have done so a while ago." His kunai slipped underneath her sash as it cut right through it easily. Her plain silk kimono revealed her slim waist, her nice curves, and legs anyone would die for.

'_Such a shame Kyuubi didn't realize this sexy beauty.'_ He snickered to himself.

* * *

"Didn't you love how I would be in control and have you on a tight leash?" The lustful Uchiha licked his bloody lip. 

Just as he was about to shout back a scream broke his thoughts. _'Nibi!'_ As he ran towards the cracked rock the Uchiha ran after him. Snickering he ran into the darkness with a plan.

* * *

Without any pleasure filled foreplay, all Orochimaru wanted was to fuck her and get it over with. He craved to bite and lick every inch of her but he was on a tight time limit. His part of the plan needed to be completed. 

Distracting her by kissing her luscious chest he plunged into her, stealing the only thing she thought she could keep, her virginity. Blood trickled down her leg onto the sheets as she shut her eyes forcing out a silent scream.

He thrust deeper, causing her enormous unbearable pain. Her luck couldn't get any worst than this. Letting out an ear piercing scream even Orochimaru had to pause to slap her hard across the delicate face of her's. "No one will hear you, shut up and save your strength."

Tears wet her face as her hair caught every salty drop. She buried her hurting cheek into her black strands as the pale shadow above her increased his steady speed. She had to hope to carry her on, this was worse than death. To die would be a blessing in disguise.

Everyone left her, she was nothing now. Then to her horror he came... and Nibi just lay there, staring at the plain mud wall directly across from her. Not moving a muscle or batting an eyelash the only thing she could smell was blood and sex. This was her nightmare come true. Her hand tightening around the kunai she slipped the tip into straight at her heart. But cold hands held her wrist as she looked up at the man, emotionlessly.

"If you kill yourself, you'd be a total waste and that wouldn't help the village at all. Well either way dead or alive, you can not help them anymore than Naruto can."

"..."

"Still not wanting to talk? Nibi-chan, I thought you trusted me, wasn't that right?"

"..."

"You will carry my child... and that 'thing' would live on even if you killed yourself... all I need is your womb."

Shivering at the thought of being dissected when she was dead was just... cruel? No. Demented? Absolutely.

"You bare the ultimate weapon in the future wars of mine, even stronger than the Kyuubi brat. So I don't want to hurt you... much." Getting up off the bed he slid back into his pants as she curled up into a ball, trembling, feeling so violated and dirty, so unclean.

He advanced and lightly grazed his hand down her back causing her to whine pulling away in fear. "Heh, you were never the strongest of the nine of us. I rather there be one less, but until after you are not important to me anymore I'll make sure that happens, my kitten." Grabbing her throat he laughed, her fear feeding his morbid mind his pools of thoughts broken by a large roar emitted by the blond teen.

"Oh, hello, I was wondering when you'd get here." Without warning he threw the unclothed girl onto the ground before Naruto's feet. "By the way... how'd you lose Sasuke? I thought he had something he wanted to give you. A message?"

One look of Nibi's fear stricken face, powered his anger. "What did you do to her?!" His handsome blue eyes blazing with red.

"Ha, what do you mean? I didn't do anything to her... because it was you who hurt her the most! You monster, you're the one who hurt her, not I. She came to me to be with someone alike her, someone she could trust."

"Liar!"

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh, "You denied her for someone that you fell for because she was cute. Would you think Nibi would trust you anymore than how she would trust everyone else? They all betrayed her... left her outside, like trash."

Kneeling down onto the ground he reached out to touch the girl's shoulder but she tried to run away but collapsing back on the ground because of the burning pain all over her body. Like something was ripping her and shredding her into pieces. Smelling the fresh blood he knew that sweet sensation, it was none other than Nibi's blood.

* * *

"Here, Naru-chan... come out my toy." Still running in the pitch black cave he followed that red powerful aura of chakra. Sensing that they were coming up to a dead end. 

Naruto was backed up to a wall quivering. "Please Sasuke, go away I never want to see you again."

Sasuke was pressing him up against the wall he bit and licked Naruto's ear sucking on his neck.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and moaned performing hand seals the exploding tag, hidden in the darkness of the cave, burned slowly but fast enough to deactivate with the clueless Uchiha still inside piles of rock.

It so happens to be that... Naruto inside the cave was a shadow clone.

* * *

"Well just to let you know your container is dead." But the fact that Nibi wanted to run away from him hurt his heart, to see her so confused was unbelievable. 

"I have no use for him... since I have a weapon that is much better. Well you see..."

Nibi clung to the blond's leg and cut in quickly to say something before Orochimaru finished his speech about the ultimate weapon. "Kill me, Naruto, kill me if you love me. I am carrying the thing that he's talking about!"

"Carrying? W-what? What do you mean by carrying?"

Flipping his hair, Orochimaru smirked. "She carries my future child the strongest container of my dreams, the murderous killing demon. Well, Kyuubi I'd love to talk, but I've got a village to destroy." Forming very foreign hand seals he disappeared just as Naruto leaped at him.

Leaning on the rock wall for support, she lay there panting. Trying to reach her Naruto grasped her black hair and let it fall down her badly bruised back.

"Get away from me." She swats away his hand like it was a dangerous bug.

"I need you. I let someone like Hinata get to me when actually there was one person that had my entire heart."

"Shut up. You're just saying that now just wait until the..."

"Hinata was the one who told me to come here... to save you and wipe out Orochimaru's plan."

Speechless, she still didn't reply. But Naruto had to find a way to convince her before Orochimaru continues. "I'm sorry for not listening to you before... you were right, Hinata was with Orochimaru."

Just as he was about to go on Nibi interrupted him, "I hate you! I hate you as much as Orochimaru...!" Doing her best she turned herself around to face Naruto, his red eyes gleaming. _'...Kyuubi...'_

Holding his head her lips crashed against his, kissing him as tears flowed down her cheeks. She had enough of this all she wanted was to be back in her village hidden in the clouds.

Soon enough, this would all be over... and Konoha will fall...

* * *

I'm so sorry a million apologies if my best or second best chapter stinks... tell me what you think? A lot of commotion in later chapters!!!! 


End file.
